A national catastrophe
by Theengineerfan176
Summary: Read the story and find out. I feel like summary's are just spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" said Blossom with enthusiasm.

It was currently 8:37 AM, and the girls just woke up. Since it was the weekend, they didn't have to get ready for school.

"GIRLS!!!! BREAKFAST IS READY!!!!" Shouted the professor trying to get their attention.

"Coming!" They all replied in unison.

They were down there faster than you can snap your finger.

"Aw, sweet, pancakes and bacon! My favorite!" Said Buttercup, excited that she would be having her favorite meal.

"You guys may be having your pancakes with bacon, but I'm having my pancakes with tofu." Bubbles told them.

"Ew, how do you like that stuff? It's so nasty!" Buttercup replied.

"You have your favorite breakfast, I have mine." Said Bubbles.

Blossom was having her favorite meal ever, Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets.

"Yeah, well my breakfast beats both of yours!" She said.

"Nuh uh!" Bubbles and Buttercup noth said in unison, and just like that, an arguement started.

"Girls, girls, stop fighting. Now if you don't finish you breakfast, you won't be able to watch tv."

The girls all gasped, and all gulped and swallowed down their food.

"Done!" They all shouted.

"Good." the professor said, "Now who wants to watch tv?"

They all walked out into the living room and started watching tv. They were watching _Spongebob Squarepants, _their favorite show.

They were watching tv for about thirty minutes when the screen went black.

"Hey, what gives?" Buttercup saod with anger

"Now, calm down, it's probably just yhr signal or something." said the professor. He started smacking the tv on top, which usually helps, but then, a voice comes on.

"WE INTERRUPT YOUR PROGRAMMING. THIS IS A NATIONAL EMERGENCY. IMPORTANT INSTRUCTIONS WILL FOLLOW." This was followed by a loud beep and header, which scared the girls.

"A national emergency? What big thing could be going on that requires them to send a national emergency message?" the professor said to himself. Then, the voice came on again.

"THIS MESSAGE IS BEING TRANSMITTED AT THE REQUEST OF THE UNITED STATES OFFICE OF CIVIL DEFENSE, THE WHITE HOUSE, AND THE UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT. AT 8:40 PM EASTERN STANDARD TIME, NORAD DETECTED THE LAUNCH OF 7 ICBMS LAUNCHED FROM NORTH KOREA. THIS IS NOT A TEST. A NUCLEAR ATTACK IS CURRENTLY TAKING PLACE AGAINST THE UNITED STATES. THE FOLLOWING LOCATIONS ARE SUSPECTED TO BE IMPACTED WITHIN THE NEXT THIRTY MINUTES TO ONE HOUR. WASHINGTON D.C., COLUMBUS, OHIO, NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK, DETROIT, MICHIGAN, TOWNSVILLE, FLORIDA, LAS VEGAS, NEVADA, AND SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA. IF YOU ARE IN OR WITHIN A 100 MILE RADIUS OF ONE THESE SUSPECTED AREAS, YOU ARE STRONGLY ADVISED TO SEEK A FALLOUT SHELTER IMMEDIATELY. FALLOUT IS A PRODUCT OF NUCLEAR ATTACKS. PROLONGED EXPOSURE TO FALLOUT WILL RESULT IN CERTAIN DEATH. IF A FALLOUT SHELTER IS LOCATED NEAR YOUR AREA, LOCAL AUTHORITIES WILL LEAD YOU TO ONE. TAKE A BATTERY POWERED RADIO, A FLASHLIGHT, AT LEAST TWO WEEKS WORTH OF FOOD, WATER, AND BLANKETS. IF NO SUCH SHELTER EXISTS IN YOUR AREA, SHELTERING IN PLACE IN A STURDY BUILDING IS STRONGLY ADVISED. COVER UP ALL CRACKS IN DOORS AND WINDOWS WITH WET CLOTHING, WET TOWELS, OR TAPE. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT OUTSIDE DURING THE ATTACK, FIND IMMEDIATE SHELTER OR DUCK DOWN IN A DITCH. IF THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE, LIE ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD TO PROTECT YOU FROM FLYING DEBREE. KNOW THAT WHEN OUTSIDE, YOU ARE EXPOSING YOURSELF TO RADIOACTIVE FALLOUT, SO FINDING A SHELTER WOULD BE STRONGLY ADVISED. BRING ALONG WITH YOU THE SAME RESOURCES THAT WERE RECOMMENDED EARLIER IN THIS MESSAGE. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ACTION NOTIFICATION. ALL BROADCAST STATIONS AND CABLE SYSTEMS SHALL TRANSMIT THIS EMERGENCY ACTION NOTIFICATION. DURING THIS EMERGENCY, MOST STATIONS WILL REMAIN ON THE AIR, PROVIDING NEWS AND INFORMATION TO THE PUBLIC. THIS IS S.W.N.C.S, WE WILL CONTINUE TO SERVE THE SOUTHWESTERN FLORIDA AREA. IF YOU DO NOT LIVE IN THIS LOCATION, TUNE TO A STATION PROVIDING NEWS AND INFORMATION FOR YOUR LOCAL AREA. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ACTION NOTIFICATION, THE EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. STAY TUNED TO THIS STATION FOR MORE INFORMATION ON THIS DANGEROUS SITUATION."

"Oh, my, god..."

**Yay, a really long paragraph. You have no idea how much time I spent trying to write that EAS message.**


	2. An Update

Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated. I'm still trying to come up with new material. But here soon, I will be releasing a PPG story about _The Purge. _It's pretty self explanatory. The purge except it's in Townsville. Yeah you get the idea. See you in two weeks!


End file.
